


Their first Christmas

by dreamedofwings (fabre)



Series: It's a Long Road to Heaven (good thing I'm on it with you) [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabre/pseuds/dreamedofwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first Christmas morning together is actually quite different from what Dean imagined (and, really, with how the rest of their relationship has gone, he shouldn’t have been surprised).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their first Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SillyBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillyBlue/gifts).



> For Steffi, as a thank you for being a lovely person and cheering me up when I really needed it. ♥
> 
> Originally posted on tumblr.

Dean is excited. This is going to be their first Christmas together as mates and he can't wait to wake up with Cas in his arms, to whisper 'Merry Christmas' against his lips and, as every morning, marvel at the miracle of them having found each other like they did -- that he gets to have this, that they both do. He imagines they'll laze in bed together, too warm and comfortable to bother going downstairs for a while. Maybe they'll make love and then, once his knot has receded, Dean will drag himself downstairs to prepare breakfast for them both while Cas stays in bed for just a moment longer (Cas was never a morning person, and no matter how many times Dean jokingly complained about it, he had no problem bringing Cas back to the world of the living with a warm cup of coffee and soft kisses on his bare back).  
  
Their first Christmas morning together is actually quite different from what he imagined (and, really, with how the rest of their relationship has gone, Dean shouldn't have been surprised).  
  
Dean wakes up and he's alone on their bed, and Cas' side of the bed is cold. Still a little groggy from having just woken up, Dean sits up and looks around their room blearily, his voice still deep with the remnants of sleep, "Cas?"  
  
There's no answer, and now that the haze of sleep is slowly fading, Dean is a little worried. In all their time together, Cas has  _never_  been up before him.   
  
Not that it has to mean something bad, of course. Maybe Cas just needed to use the bathroom. That sounds normal enough. No reason to panic.  
  
... Still, it won't hurt anyone if Dean just  _checks_ , padding over quietly to the door that leads to their ensuite bathroom, where he can now hear faint shuffling sounds inside, "Cas?" he tries again.   
  
"Dean."  
  
It's just his name. The same way Cas has greeted him a million times, even -- but he sounds raspy and something is off and every instinct in Dean is telling him his mate needs him, so he struggles with the locked door for a moment, his eyes flashing red in his frustration, and suddenly Dean's got the door open and he's holding a dislodged doorknob and Cas is giving him the stink eye from where he's sitting on the tiled floor, his tired face resting on the toilet seat and turned towards Dean, "I liked that doorknob."   
  
But Dean doesn't care if Cas is mad at him, because his mate looks exhausted and his hair's a sweaty mess and before he knows it, Dean's sitting at his side, one hand rubbing the small of his back soothingly while the other presses the back of his hand against a warm forehead, "Babe, what happened?" He moves closer, ignoring Cas' noise of protest at how messy he is as he kisses the top of Cas' head.   
  
Even though he grumbles at Dean ignoring his objections, Cas can't resist leaning against his mate, letting out a weary sigh that seems to betray just how badly he wanted Dean close.   
  
"I'm sorry. I meant to return to bed before you woke up."   
  
Dean holds him a little tighter. "What are you talking about, you dork? You should've woken me up if you were feeling sick."  
  
Cas only burrows closer to Dean's warmth, "It seemed pointless. This is the fifth time this has happened this week."  
  
Wait, what? "Wait,  _what_? Why didn't you tell me? We should get you to the hospital -- something could be wrong. Could it be something you ate? Maybe a bad cold? I knew it. God, Cas, why do you have to be so stubborn? I told you not to go outside without a jacket, but you just had to get your own way and wear one of those stupid sweaters you love so much -- I get it, I get it, you like them, you look adorable in them, but  _it's freezing out there._ I swear, I'm gonna wrestle you into a jacket the next time you---"  
  
"Dean." Cas doesn't sound amused.  
  
"--always have to do whatever you want, consequences be damned? I swear, I'm gonna have to lock you inside until winter's over. It's like you have an allergy to wearing decent winter clothes."  
  
A hand covering his mouth effectively stops his tirade, and Cas is glowering at him, but Dean's not too far behind, because, Jesus, his mate is a stubborn idiot.  
  
"First of all, if you ever even joke about keeping me inside this house against my will again, I will  _hurt you in every way imaginable_ , Dean Winchester." And Cas glances pointedly down in the direction of Dean's crot--- Okay,  _that is not cool_. So maybe Dean went a little overboard. But damn, whoever said omegas aren't threatening has clearly never met his mate. Dean can't help squirming a little uncomfortably, one of his hands coming to rest over his own lap in an unconsciously defensive gesture, because  _Cas_   _means it. "_ And second, you overprotective, oblivious jerk,  _I'm_   _pregnant_."  
  
Cas is still glaring at him, looking adorably rumpled and annoyed in spite of his sickness and Dean really shouldn't be focusing on that right now, but see, the second those words left Cas' lips, Dean's brain decided to take a short vacation to the Bahamas.  
  
"... Huh?"  
  
Cas only rolls his eyes (possibly fondly? Dean thinks so anyway), the traces of a smile beginning to pull at the corner of his mouth at Dean's blank look. He repeats himself a touch softer, none of the previous anger to be found in his voice. "I'm pregnant."  
  
Dean's grinning.  
  
Dean's grinning and he can't stop, and his face is going to get stuck like this and he doesn't give a fuck, because Cas is pregnant and they're going to have their first little girl or boy and Dean is going to have to stop swearing before that happens, but that day is not today, "Holy shit." He pulls Cas into his arms before the other man can blink, holding him tightly, "Holy shit, Cas."

And Cas is trying to stay angry, he is, but Dean can hear the smile in his voice as he buries a hand in Dean's hair, hugging him back just as tightly and letting out a chuckle against his chest, where his face is hidden, "Yes, Dean."  
  
Dean can't help but laugh too, pulling back to look into his beautiful mate's suspiciously wet eyes (he can't say anything -- his own are just as bad right now), "Cas." His voice is full of amazement and he's so grateful, his heart overflowing with emotion, so he pulls Cas closer for a kiss, but his mate stops him with a hand over his mouth again, and at first Dean's baffled, but then Cas is laughing and whispering to let him brush his teeth first and Dean can't help but join in once he realizes why.  
  
He doesn't care that he has to wait. He knows he'll be kissing Cas for the rest of the day -- for the rest of his life.  
  
This is the best Christmas ever.


End file.
